First Knight
by SwetPMnkyGrl
Summary: Alistair and Elissa's first time together as seen in their little interlude in the game.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters from Bioware. I am just here to play.

His heart pounded so hard he thought it might fly from his chest. Swallowing the lump of nervousness in his throat he followed her into the tent. She had already made it to the other side and was removing her weapons and armor with her back to him. Nervously he set down his shield and began removing his armor as well. Everything went fine until he tried to take off the last bit of leg armor. One strap was being particularly tricky and he was so absorbed in trying to get it off that he didn't hear her approach as he muttered curses under his breath. Her hand reached in and undid the strap as he watched her. She had stripped all the way down to her underclothes and he felt himself grow harder, if that was even possible. He groaned as the last of the armor fell away and she began pulling up the hem of his undershirt, her fingers skimming along his belly and chest. The shirt was tossed aside and her fingers began pulling at the ties on his breeches. As her fingers brushed against him, his body tightened and he sucked in a breath. Elissa's eyes sought his face and then she smiled as he was finally free from his pants and standing in his underclothes as well. He tried to think of something witty to say, but her warm hands made it impossible to think. Especially the way they were trailing down his stomach and sliding under his underwear and......

"Maker's Breath!" he cried as her hand closed around his hardness and squeezed him gently. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, placing a smattering of kisses all over her face. Laughing softly, Elissa pulled back slightly and then pressed her lips to his. He sighed. This was familiar. This he knew how to do, he thought until her fingers once more began their exploration of his body. He was faintly aware that his hands were roaming over her body as well. He might not have noticed, but for the fact that he was running his thumb over her bare breast and wondering when it had become bare. Probably the same time he had become bare, he realized with astonishment as their bodies pressed together without a stitch of clothing to separate them. He closed his eyes at the sensation, but opened them when she suddenly pulled away.

'Where'd she go,' he wondered as he opened his eyes and didn't see her. He felt warm air trail over his erection and he looked down. Elissa wrapped one hand around him and then slid it back towards his body. Alistair hissed with pleasure then about fell to the floor as her lips slid over his length as well. Slowly she began to move her mouth up and down his shaft. His knees gave out and he had to lean back on a nearby log used as seating. Elissa continued her ministrations, every so often twisting her hand this way or that and flicking the sensitive underside with the tip of her tongue. He groaned with each stroke, his head lolled back and his teeth clenched as he felt his body tighten. Suddenly he grabbed her head in his hands.

"Elissa" he groaned, barely able to get the word out. The knowing glint in her eyes teased him as she took him deeper than she had before and his body began to spasm in release. When he opened his eyes again she had laid her head in his lap and was tracing circles on his leg.

"What...... why.....?" he panted.

"Didn't you like it?"

"Dear Maker, yes, but now it's finished and we didn't even get to....."

"Oh, Alistair, we're not even close to finished." she said with a sly smile and began to kiss her way up his body. He realized she was right as he felt himself growing hard again. She straddled his lap and settled herself there, grinding her hips to his as their lips met each other. Her hands slid between their bodies and she grasped him again. He held his breath as she positioned his at her warm entrance. They both groaned into each other's mouths as he slid slowly into her. She sat atop him, enjoying the feeling of him inside her for a moment, then she braced her legs and began to ride him. Alistair couldn't believe he was inside her, making love to her, with her. He couldn't stifle the groans that spilled from his throat, the rest of their companions be damned.

His hands came up to her breasts and began an eager exploration. He wanted to taste her, he thought, as he bent his head to her nipple. The cry that issued from her mouth made him latch on and suckle. Her hips snapped forward and she began to grind against him on each downstroke. She pulled his lips to hers again as her tempo increased and her moans grew louder. Suddenly she clasped him tightly to her as her entire body shuddered. Elissa was still for several moments and when she pulled back her eyes were half lidded with satisfaction.

"That good?" he quipped and she smiled. "That was nice." he stated hugging her to him.

"Alistair, you didn't finish."

"Yes, but....... can you continue?" he wasn't sure about a woman's available stamina and recovery time.

"Anything you can do I can do better." she joked as she led him to her bed roll. He kneeled as she laid back and beckoned to him with a slight gesture. Slowly he trailed up her body, desire giving him courage. He looked down into her eyes and watched with a smile as her head fell back and her lips parted as he entered her again. Wanting to see her as he made love to her, he sat up and placed his hands on her hips. He watched as her breasts bounced with each thrust, her teeth snagging her bottom lip as she moaned. He lifted one of her legs over his arm and felt himself slide in deeper. She crooked her other leg over his other arm and her hand slid down to where they were joined. Elissa flicked her fingers over her moist center. Each tiny movement elicited sounds of pleasure from her. Alistair watched in complete fascination. He knew that men did this, but had no clue women could even...... Before he could finish the thought his hand was moving hers out of the way and his fingers searching. She cried out as he ran across a small hard nub so he repeated the movement causing her to jerk her hips. He pressed a bit harder and her breath caught. Grabbing his hand she stilled it.

"Gently" she murmured and began to move her hand over top of his, showing him exactly how to touch her. Soon he had it right and he almost growled when he realized she was about to come again. His hips increased their speed and soon he could hear her crying out his name as her body strung tight like a bow and shook as waves of pleasure washed over her. It was enough to send him over the edge and he felt himself explode inside her. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her nose and then laid his head on her heaving breasts.

"That was perfect" she murmured.

Alistair supressed a laugh as he thought of all the bumbling his shaky hands had managed to dish out, but then agreed with her assessment. "Yes, it was" he whispered into her neck before sliding to her side. Feeling completely satisfied and sleepy, he pulled her to him so that her backside lay flush against him. They curled into one another and found a peaceful sleep that even the Darkspawn couldn't ruin.


End file.
